A Bet On Love
by Katherine Burnett
Summary: Quint, Lullabee are against the rest of Wind Jackals crew and bet that Lufwood cannot stay with a man for two weeks. Spoilers for The Winter Knights if you haven't read it. I'm really bad at summeries so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A Bet On Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the ones I made up. So yeah.

I fiddled with the various items hanging from my belt, my hair tucked under a bandana. My eyes didn't look up and as I walked I collided with something…no not something, someone. I gave a small scream and my belt fell to the ground and scattered across the path. I knelt and began to collect them and someone knelt with me. Our hands met at my water canister. I looked up and our eyes met.

"You dropped this," he said and handed me my canister.

"Thank you." I put it back and tied my belt around my waist. We both stood and I looked over him. "You must be a knight academic."

"How'd you guess?" He asked me.

"Your garments." I smiled. "Now please excuse me. I'm looking for Quint Virginix."

"Quint? I know the lad. Let me help you…I didn't catch your name young skypirate."

I opened my mouth to speak when we were interrupted. "LUFWOOD!"

I turn and smiled. "Quint."

"I wasn't expecting you here," Quint said and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Your father decided to stop by. Lullabee's here too," I replied.

"Ah." Quint smiled. "I see you've met my friend Raff."

I turned and faced the Knight. "Raff is it?"

Raff nodded. "So shall we meet your father or stand around here all day."

"Come on then." Quint walked ahead.

Raff offered me his arm and I slipped my hand through. I didn't care if the others thought I was weird if I took his arm. He was being a gentleman and not many men treated me like a woman. I didn't want them too. But every once in a while I did allow my feminine side to take over and let me enjoy the luxuries of being a woman. I listened to the echoing of our footsteps as we walked through a small alleyway. As we walked I heard something. I stopped and grasped the handle of my sword. Raff stopped as well and turned to me. He opened his mouth to speak and I raised my hand for silence.

"AHA!" A young teen jumped out of the shadow and brought her sword down.

I blocked with mine and laughed. "Lullabee."

She lunged forward and the fight soon began. The clash of metal attracted the attention of the sky scholars. As we fought I tripped and fell to my back. Lullabee's sword rose to my chest. I brushed the sword aside and got to my feet.

"Girls!" Came a gruff voice from behind us. We stiffened and turned slowly. "You should know better."

We each gave a guilty smile. "Sorry Wind Jackal."

"Lufwood you should know better then Lullabee. You're twenty not five."

"Yes sir." I kept my head up high and put my sword away.

Quint gave a long sigh and said nothing. I turned around and held my arms, as tears filled my eyes. Quint took my shoulders and brought me aside.

"Lufwood don't worry. He's always formal when he's on Sanctaphrax," He said.

"Quint I try to live up to his expectations. But, he's so proud of you that I always feel left behind," I whisper and put my forehead on his chest. Tears fell to the ground.

Quint pulled me into a tight embrace and tears stained his shirt. He put his chin on my head and waited for the tears to subside. I pulled away after a while and he wiped away the rest of the tears. Lullabee walked over and put her arms around my neck.

"What do you want Lullabee?" I asked and looked right into her eyes.

"Nothing," she said and gave a smile.

"I know that look. What do you want?" I asked again.

"Okay. I told the boys on the ship that you would _date _that Raff guy."

"WHAT? How much did you bet?"

"Twenty gold pieces if I win and twenty if they win." She gave an innocent smile.

"I can't believe your so naïve. Betting that I could date that guy."

Quint gave a smile and laughed. "How long is it for Lullabee?"

"A fortnight and that's all."

"I'm in." Quint handed her some gold pieces. "It'll be a good experience for you Lullabee."

"I can't believe your encouraging her Quint," I yelled.

They both look at me and I crossed my arms. Quint gave me a playful punch and also gave me an innocent smile. Their eyes made me uncomfortable and I gave a sigh.

"Fine I'll do it." I gave a groan and walked over to Raff who was talking to Wind Jackal. I hesitated for a moment. "What's wrong with me? A skypirate not brave enough to take on a simple challenge." I thought. I cleared my throat and they turned. "Raff, may I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," he said with a smile.

I pulled him away from Wind Jackal and into an alleyway. I gripped my hands and took a breath. "Will you…will you…" The others eyed me from the distance. "Will you go to the Bloodoak Tavern with me?"

…………………………………………………………………………….

Author: Aha left you hanging. Will Raff say yes or no?


	2. Chapter 2

A Bet On Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Edge except my own characters.

* * *

"Uh…" There was a long pause. Time seemed to slow down and I kept my gaze. "We just met…."

I gave him a light punch. "Any friend of Quint is a friend of mine." I smiled.

"I guess we have time," He said.

"Great." I patted his shoulder. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the baskets. I gave the others a smile and saw Lullabee stick out her tongue out at me. "We'll be late. Don't wait up."

Wind Jackal eyed his crew who gave him a blank look. They walked back to the ship. As Raff and myself approached the baskets he took off his glasses to clean them. I looked at him and he was bathed in a different light. I felt my heart skip a beat and I turn my head sharply the other way. "You can't love him. You're from different world," I whisper.

"What was that?" He asked and put his glasses back on.

"Nothing." I smiled and stepped into the basket. It swayed a bit and I grabbed onto the edge.

Raff got in beside me and slowly the basket made it's decent to Undertown. I leaned on the rim of the basket and looked at the streets below. As I looked memories began to flood back. Memories I kept locked up in the back of my mind.

"_What's your name young one?" Wind Jackal asked in his arms was a sleeping Lullabee._

_I stayed silent and backed up against the wall. Windjackal handed Lullabee to Quint who stood next to him. He knelt and reached out his hand. I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet a bit. He lifted my chin and he smiled at me. He took my hand and pulled me into an embrace. I pushed him trying to go free. _

"_You haven't seen one act of kindness have you?" He said. "It's okay. Come with me and I'll protect you." _

_I stopped squirming and tears filled my eyes. I put my arms around his chest and allowed the tears to stain his jacket. He stood up with me in his arms. _

"_Lufwood," I whispered. "My name's Lufwood." _

"LUFWOOD!" I felt hands grab my body as I began to fall forward. I snapped back to reality and Raff and myself fell to the bottom of the basket. I looked up with tears in my eyes. I put my face on Raff's chest and once again tears fell.

"Lufwood…" He helped me up. "Let's talk." We made our way slowly to The Bloodoak Tavern. Once inside we got their strongest ale.

"What happened back at the baskets?" Raff asked.

I sighed. "Old memories that haunt my dreams."

Raff gave a long sigh and placed a hand on mine. "Let's try not to remember the past and have fun."

I looked up and smiled. I raised my mug. "To friends?"

"To friends."

Out mugs gave a _thunk_ as we brought then together and we drank up. After a while and a few mugs of ale we began to get drunk. I turned to the other table and joined a band of goblins in a game of cards.

"HA! My hand beats yours. I WIN!" I take the money from the center of the table and stood up. Raff walked over and took my arm. We headed to the door and walked out to the streets. The cool air greeted my flushed face. We stumbled to the baskets. Fortunately for us there was still one down.

"Someone told me two people from Sanctaphrax would be down here. Come on."

We walk on and slowly made our way back up. "That was fun eh Raff?"

Raff nodded and leaned against the basket. "Yes very much so."

We finally made it up and I stumbled out and fell to my knees. I laughed and got up. I swayed a bit and my vision was blurry. As I swayed I made out two outlines walking towards us.

"I'm glad you came back Lufwood," A voice said.

"Wind Jackal. What made you think I wouldn't come back?" I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned against him.

"Because usually when you go to The Bloodoak Tavern you stay the night."

"Well this time I came back."

Wind Jackal sighed and looked at Raff who was swaying as well. "Nail, help Raff back to the academy."

"Yes sir." An aged goblin walked up and took Raff's arm. I always liked Nail. He made me laugh. I watched him walk off with Raff.

I gave a groan and fell forwards. Wind Jackal caught my body and shook his head. We headed back to the ship. Wind Jackal had to practically carry me back. He placed me on my hammock and watched me fall asleep

…………………………………………………………………………………

AN: There you have it the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. If you have any ideas or want me to add in your character please feel free to tell me. The next chapter is about the aftermath of her little party with Raff.


	3. Chapter 3

A Bet On Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the Edge characters. I only own Lufwood and Lullabee.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. They've really encouraged me to write more. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with my head throbbing. I held my head with my hand and looked up at the wooden ceiling. 

"Ah my head hurts," I moaned.

"Next time don't drink so much," Lullabee replied and hovered over me.

"Leave me alone," I said and sat up. My bare feet touched the floor and I walked out the door. I passed the kitchen and grabbed some fruit. I looked at it and sighed. I could see brown spots growing on it, defiantly a sign of age. "This is disgusting. I may live with men but that doesn't mean I have to eat and smell like them." I placed it back and walked up the steps from the cabins. The sun soon met my body. I shut my eyes and stumbled backwards. Hands grasped my shoulders and I looked behind me.

"Nail," I said and turned.

"Goodmornin' to ya Lufwood," He replied. "Your _friend _Raff made it back safely to the academy." He winked and laughed.

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. "Don't even think that. I know of the bet and even though I don't agree with it I going to help Lullabee win."

Nail nodded. "Okay. Best of luck." He headed off.

"LUFWOOD!" Quint ran up and grasped my shoulders.

"Don't yell Quint," I said.

"Sorry. Come quick Raff's ill." Quint looked deep into my eyes.

"Why ask me for help?" I asked.

"You're the only person who knows how to handle the aftermath of drinking," he replied.

I gave a sigh and I got my boots. I jumped down the plank putting my boots on my feet, my head killing me with every step. As we walked through the academy I got looks of disapproval. I gave them cold glares back and they soon turned. We stepped into Raff's large room, the smell of smoke filled my nostrils.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Trying to sweat it out," Quint whispered.

I pulled up my sleeves and walked over. "All of you get out! Douse the fires and get me two cloths and cold water!" I demanded.

Everyone left and I got what I needed a few minutes later. I placed one cloth in the water and placed it tenderly on his temple.

"What's the other cloth for?" Quint asked me.

"For me." I looked at him and sigh. "He needs rest Quint."

Quint nodded and exited the room silently. I gave a sigh of relief and took the other cloth for myself. I laid on his rug and placed it on my forehead and I closed my eyes. I soon found myself falling asleep on the floor. What seemed like only five minutes I woke up again. I opened eyes and found that I was on Raff's bed. I sat up with a start and looked around. There seemed to be no one around. I stood up and walked to the door. My hand reached for the handle when the door opened. I jumped back.

"Lufwood you're awake." Raff's smiling face looked at me. "Good afternoon."

"Hello." I gave a weak smile.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Uh…yes please."

He placed two cups on a small table and poured a sweet smelling tea. I walked over and looked at the cups.

"So I'm guessing you put me in your bed," I said.

"Yes I woke up and thought you might be uncomfortable on the rug so decided to put you there," he replied.

"Thank you." I looked at the chairs.

"Please take a seat." He motioned to a seat.

I sat down and he took a seat across from me. He picked up his teacup and took a sip. I took my cup carefully in a hand and brought it to my lips. The liquid went down my throat and my eyes widened.

"This is amazing," I exclaimed.

"Tea from the Deepwoods. A college of mine bought it off a gabtroll," He explained.

I smiled and sat back in the chair. The sun spilled into the room. My bandana began to absorb the heat and so I took it off. My hair fell forward and I pushed it behind my ear. Raff gave me a smile. We talked for a while and I noticed the sun starting to sink in the sky. I stood up.

"It was fun to talk but I have to go," I said.

"Right. Let me accompany you to the door." He smiled.

He stands and leads me to his double wooden doors. Before I left he lifted my hand and pecks it lightly. I smiled and walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course," came his reply.

I walked down the empty hallway, alone, and as I did I mindlessly played with my bandanna. As I finished walking out of the academy I stared at the setting sun. As I stood unaccompanied there was a loud _BOOM _from one of the other academies. It rocked Sanctaphrax and I fell to my knees. The blast went through my body and scholars came rushing out from the various schools. I stood up and ran to the side barely making the stampede. "What was that?" I thought to myself. Lullabee ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Who wouldn't? Let's get back to the ship." We sprinted back. "Is the flight rock okay?"

"It's fine no damage done. But there is damage to the mast," Lullabee panted.

"Damn it all. How are we going to get the wood to fix the mast with no ship?" I cried.

"We'll have to borrow a Sanctaphrax vessel," Lullabee sighed.

We stopped at the plank and I gave a low moan. "Stupid ass sky scholars." I thought and walked onto the ship. The ship was in a panic and Wind Jackal was barking orders.

"LUFWOOD!" He yelled. "Help get the mast off Nail."

I looked at Wind Jackal then at the mast. Under the splintered wood was Nail. The old goblin had gotten caught under the weight. I ran over and began to lift with the others. Sweat began to roll down my face. With a lot of effort we managed to lift the mast off his body and he was helped out. We placed it gently back down and I fell to my knees quaking uncontrollably.

"WIND JACKAL!" Lullabee called and held my shoulders. Wind Jackal sprinted towards us and knelt. "She felt the full force of the blast."

"Lufwood I need you to rest you understand me?" Wind Jackal said.

I gave a weak nod and was helped to my cabin. I laid on my back, the gentle breeze from my open window blowing my hammock. I heard footsteps up on deck and heard moans of pain from next door. Time slowed down once again and I then fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: I hope you like this chapter. I have written the rough copy of the story and I know how it's going to end. If you wish to find out what happens continue reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A Bet On Love

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but here's the next chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning I heard a loud knock on my door, after waiting a couple of minutes someone barged in.

"Are you sure we should do this?" A familiar voice asked. "I mean she is a lady."

"On Sanctaphrax she might be but when she's here she gets treated like everyone else," another familiar voice replied. The same person gave a laugh. "And besides Lufwood is more manly than any man on this ship."

A firm hand shook my shoulder. I gave a groan and curled up in my hammock and covering my head with my tattered quilt. I felt hand grasp the edge of my hammock and slowly rock it. I felt my hammock flip and I tumbled to the floor with a loud thud. I sat up rubbing my back.

"Ow!!" I cried and opened my eyes, my sight slowly coming to me. As I got my focus I saw Quint crossing his arms and smiling. "QUINT!"

"Oh no." He turned and bolted out the door. I sprung to my feet and pursued him. Raff stood at the door not knowing what to do. I finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulders. I turned him around and shoved him against the wall.

"Quint don't try to pull that stunt again or I'll…" I began but then got cut off.

"Good morning Lufwood," a sweet voice said.

I turned my head and gave a smile as Maris walked down the stairs. Others soon followed her down.

"Nice to see you," I replied and put my hands quickly behind my back. "Who are the others?"

"Phin and Stope." We're all accompanying you to the Deepwoods." She smiled.

I was about to speak when Wind Jackal also made his way down the steps. "That's fine by me." He smiled. "Now get to work. Lufwood get changed the rest of you to the other ship."

"Aye sir," came the chant of voices.

I rushed to my small cabin and pulled a new shirt over my body. I ran back out pulling my boots onto my feet. As I walked up to the deck I saw Nail sitting on a small wooden stool, his leg obviously broken from the weight of the mast. I had never seen such sadness in the old goblins eyes. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"You're strong Nail. You'll be up and about walking in no time." I smiled.

"You're kind lass. Thank you," he replied.

"Lufwood come on!" Wind Jackal barked.

I walked over and watched Nail hobble over to the plank. I ran down to join my comrades. We made our way to the other port and saw a scholar ship. It was beautifully made.

"We had everything taken care of. All the supplies we need are already on board," Maris explained.

"Then we can start right away." Wind Jackal got on and went to the helm. "What are you waiting for you lazy barkworms? Get going!"

We scrambled on board and started making the preparations to leave. I felt the ship leave the port and we soared over Undertown. I looked at Quint who's face showed happiness. I placed an arm around his shoulders.

"How does it feel to have the wind in your hair again?" I asked.

"It's wonderful."

We both walk to the banister and I leaned my elbows on it. I look down.

"Race you," I laughed and looked at the ropes that were attached to the ship.

"You're on," he laughed back.

We climbed over the banister and jumped. We both grab the net and began to make our way under the hull of the ship. Quint had gotten slower at it since he began living on Sanctaphrax.

"Lost your touch?" I said.

"I guess I have," he replied. I smiled and saw his hand slip. His upper torso fell and he hung by his legs. I climbed backwards and reached my hand out.

"Quint grab my hand!" I cried.

Quint tried but his legs slowly began to loose their grip. I took both legs as he began to fall. As I dangled I felt myself slip. Sweat went down my forehead.

"Quint listen to me. I'm going to swing you up to the net. Okay?"

"Right." He nodded.

I began to slowly swing the both of us. Below us we saw the smoky chimneys of Undertown. My hands began to slip on his legs. I closed my eyes and heard a thud as a body hit wood. I opened my eyes and saw Quint was gripping the net. I let go of his legs and gave a sigh of relief. I then heard a snap and I began to fall.

"LUFWOOD!" He called.

…………………………………………………………………………

AN: Suspenseful eh? Well hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

A Bet on Love

Chapter 5

I spread my parrowwings and took the current up; grasping Quints arms as I passed. We landed with a _thud _on the deck and looked at each other and gave a dry laugh. My heart pounded from the adrenaline rush. Quint placed his elbows on the edge of the railing.

"That was a bit too close for comfort," I panted placing a hand on my breast.

"I agree," Quint said.

As we stood silently at the balustrade hands grasped my waist. I gave a squeak and took Quints hand in mine. There was a laugh behind me and I turned to see the smiling face of Lullabee. I raised my clenched hand and she ran off. I sighed and shook my head. I climbed to the caternest and took a seat beside Jet, the lookout. I hugged my knees and bit my lower lip.

"Is something wrong?" Jet asked while looking out of the nest.

"No. I'm fine," I replied.

My stomach growled and I remembered I hadn't eaten breakfast yet. I slide back down and headed towards the galley. As I made my way down the stairs something sweet filled my nose. I walked in to find baked goods sitting neatly on the table. Maris was sitting quietly there.

"Lufwood, sit and eat." She motioned for me to take a seat.

I sat across from her and took a pastry. I bit into it and melted. There was an explosion of flavors. Defiantly the best meal I've had in…forever.

"This is amazing!" I said and took another.

"Thank you." Maris smiled and walked to the small stove.

I ate the second pastry and was going to take a third when Raff entered the room. He took a seat next too me.

"Nice day to be sailing eh?"

"Very." Crumbs falling from my cheeks. I blushed and wiped them away with my hand. They landed on my lap and blushed a deeper shade of red. I pushed back a strand of hair. "We are indeed lucky to have such fair weather."

Raff chuckled and took a pastry for himself. Maris placed a teapot in front of us and left.

Over the next few days Raff and myself got to know each other and during that time I soon realized I loved him. I didn't want to tell the crew, they wouldn't understand, and so I confided in Maris. I told her I hadn't felt like this for a long time not since my small crush on Quint when I was a young'un.

We finally got the wood we needed for the mast and had purchased a few barrels of woodale. On the eve of the end the crew and myself were alone in the crews quarters enjoying the ale. I held my mug tightly with both hands. Lullabee stood up and smiled.

"Looks like I'm going to win the bet boys," she laughed. She outstretched her hand. "So cough up."

"The time hasn't yet run out Lullabee," Jet retorted.

I looked at my mug and bit my lip. "I'm starting to have second thoughts. What if he finds out? I don't want to hurt him."

"A bets a bet Lufwood," Nail said. "There's no turning back."

I stood up and slammed my mug on the table. It's contents spilling onto the table. My hands and arms dripped with the honey-coloured liquid. "I didn't agree with this bet in the first place. Besides I love him or were you all too blind to see that!" I snapped. "It was a stupid bet anyway."

There was a _thud _on the floor. The crew fell silent and looked down at the table. I turned to see Raff at the foot of the stairs.

"So that's why you were with me. That's why you were so nice to me. It was because of a bet." He picked up what he was carrying.

"It's not like that," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "The crew wanted me to do it and I was stupid enough to go with it. Please I really do love you."

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't lie about my feelings. I ask for your forgiveness Raff," I begged my lip quivering.

"Its too late Lufwood. And it's Raffix."

Raff pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned his back to me. And like that he left. I fell to my knees and held my shaking arms. I shook my head and my tears fell to the floor. I had been so foolish. My heart fell to pieces and I curled up on the floor. The crew left quickly and quietly leaving me alone.

When we finally made it back to Sanctaphrax we went our separate ways. As we stayed docked at the West Harbor I would sometimes see Quint, Raff, Stope and Phin walk past. My heart bled everytime he looked away from me. When the mast was finished we set off again. Who knew how long we would be gone? I didn't care.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- Hope you liked this chapter cause I sure did.


	6. Chapter 6

A Bet on Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters blah blah blah.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A year slowly passed by and at that point Captain Wind Jackal decided to go back to Sanctaphrax for a visit. As we docked I looked around the Academic City. It hadn't changed much over the length of time. The same odd buildings, the same swaying poles, the same boring mosaic in the middle of the same old boring city. As I stood at the baulstaude memories began to come back. My deep desire for Raff hadn't subsided; it still burned brightly in my heart. But I was scared to confront him. Captain Wind Jackal placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit the Academy with us?" He asked.

"I'm sure," I lied. "I'll be at the Bloodoak."

I pulled away and walked to the hanging baskets alone. I needed to get away from the city, to run away from the memories I wished to keep locked up. On my way down I thought of Raff standing beside me. And for a second I thought he was. I sighed knowing that it would never happen and leaned on the basket. Not able to support my weight it tipped and I fell, landing into the dirt filled streets of Undertown. The crowds laughed as I stood up with my now dirt stained clothing. I stormed off to the Tavern. My only refuge.

The hours there passed like minutes as I drank mug after mug of the honey coloured wood-ale. I soon found myself dizzy and light headed as I stumbled out the door and onto the quiet streets. I held my stomach to keep me from hurling as I held onto the cold wall. The streets swayed as I made my way down the dark streets. I finally collapsed on the group, unconscious.

The next morning was cold and damp and a light drizzle fell onto my aching body. I sat up blurry eyed and looked around. Still in the same place where I fell. I made sure I wasn't robbed of my posessions through the night. I coughed and held my head tightly. I brought my knees to my chest and carefully placed my head on them. A shadow loomed over me.

"Quint?" I asked staring upwards.

The figure shook his head. "It's Raff."

"Raff," I whispered as he pulled me to my feet.

I looked away from him. My body began to shiver; leaning against him I held my arms to keep warm. Raff wrapped his cloak around me and raised my chin. Our eyes finally met after a year of being apart. Feeling weak I fell into his arms and went to sleep. He scooped me into his thin arms and carried me off, my head resting on his chest.

Hours later I woke up to something sweet. I sat up and the blankets fell onto my lap. Noticing I was stripped down to my underclothes I quickly pulled the blankets up over my bosom. Raff entered the room and I blushed a deep red and pulled the blankets higher.

There was silence in the room and I touched my feet to the ground. Wrapping the blanket around my body I walked to where Raff was standing silently over a small table. The same table where we first shared tea. The fire crackled in the background and glowed a light purple. I finally had to break the silence.

"Raff, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't even agree to the bet in the first place. Yes, when I first joined I had no feelings for you but once I got to know you I began to love you. Do you hear me I loved you and still do!" I cried, grasping the blanket tightly in my hands.

He turned to face me and took my shoulders. "I understand everything now. Quint told me the entire story. And yes it did take me along time to forgive any of you. And I won't lie to you but as we got to know each other I also fancied you. And while you were gone I realized that I still loved you."

I didn't know what to say to that. My mouth became dry and my body became hot. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I licked my lips and stared at his.

The blankets fell from my hands and became a heap at my feet. He cleared his throat and turned around. I gasped and took the clothes which hung at the fireplace. I quickly pulled my shirt and pants over my body. I placed a hand gently on his shoulder and he turned to face me once again.

"Thank you…for taking care of me," I said.

He smiled. "You're welcome." Raff took off his glasses and began to clean them. "I have one question for you though. Why were you afraid to come back?"

The question struck me and I froze. How was I supposed to answer that question? "I don't know." I burst into tears and placed my face on his chest.

He placed his arms around me and pulled me close. I raised my head, tears still slowly falling down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry. Everything's going to be all right. Stop running."

"But I don't want my past to catch up with me."

"Let it go."

I bit my lip and his lips came closer to mine. My heart pounded in my chest and my breath came up short. Our lips soon met and I hung my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and felt his warmth all around me. The fears of my past melted away. I finally found where I belonged. I had learned my lesson in betting on love.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

AN: Hey look I'm finished. YAY! I hope you guys all enjoyed the final chapter of A Bet On Love. Please R&R.


End file.
